


Pretty Wings

by daredeviltrash



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Birds, M/M, Post sam cap, Sam Wilson Can Talk to Birds, post anad avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredeviltrash/pseuds/daredeviltrash
Summary: Miles accidentally injures a bird and comes to Sam for help
Relationships: Miles Morales & Sam Wilson, Sam Alexander & Kamala Khan & Miles Morales, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Pretty Wings

**Author's Note:**

> No beta because i tried to rush this out for sam wilson sundays

_ Caw! _ Redwing yelled from his perch by the window sill in Sam's apartment.

It was currently nighttime and Sam was about to watch a movie before he headed to bed for the night.

He sighed from his spot in the kitchen as he grabbed popcorn from the microwave.

"Redwing, how many times do I have to tell you? A pigeon is not an intruder."

Sam then proceeded to grab a bowl from the cabinet above the sink and poured his popcorn inside.

_ Caw! _ Redwing said again.

Sam swore under his breath as he went into the living room and saw a figure dressed in black with white eyes staring into his home.

"What the hell?!?!" He said aloud.

As he moved closer he could see red lines crosshatched all over the suit. And a glimpse of a spider logo on the chest.

Sam rolled his eyes and opened the window to peer straight at the suited person.

"You know it's my day off, right?"

"You can do that?" The figure asked in a squeaky voice. The eye lenses on his mask squinted in confusion.

Sam sighed.

"What do you want, Spider-Man?"

"I need your help. Not with a superhero thing. It's more of a bird thing…"

Sam let up the window even more so that the spider person could invite himself in. He then proceeded to walk away and attempt to clean up his living room a bit. Take some dirty dishes to the kitchen and remove a blanket or two from the couch.

"Sorry about the mess." He said.

"It's fine. Your place is so….small."

When he turned around he saw Spiderman looking around his living space in awe. In his arms he saw something bundled up in a dark green and red hoodie.

"Wow, thanks kid." Sam responded. His voice oozing with sarcasm.

The lenses on the other's mask got wide.

"I didn't mean to offend you! It's just that um i expected someone who's been an Avenger to have something more large, yknow?"

"This was my first apartment." Sam explained.

He pointed to the bundle in Spidey's arms. 

"What's in there?"

"Oh yeah!"

The Spiderling put the bundle down on the cleared coffee table and unwrapped it. A medium sized grey bird with black stripes around his eyes looked up. It was breathing slightly. 

Sam looked over the kid in disgust.

"Please tell me you didn't bring me a nearly dead pigeon."

"What? No!! He's not dead. He's just shaken...probably. I kinda speed swung over here because I didn't know what to do and I really don't wanna be the cause of killing a bird and I-" 

Sam could see his chest rising and falling at a fast rate. Maybe he was being too harsh on the kid.

"Okay, okay. Slow down. You want some water?"

Spider-man nodded his head.

Sam walked to the kitchen to get him some bottled water from the fridge. He also grabbed a "bird first aid kit" from under the sink. It held the normal components of a normal first aid kit but also things like bird seed and a tiny bottle for feeding filled with sugar water.

Sam walked back to his living room where he saw the kid sitting on his couch staring at the pigeon.

"It's a she." Sam said as he passed the water bottle.

"How do you know?"

"Male pigeons are bigger." Sam explained as he got to work.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Well I went on patrol like I always do. And i web up by bag to a nearby building so that I can fight better. And when I came back from fighting Rhino, I saw Tweety over here caught in my webbing. So I swung over her to your place."

Sam looked down at the foot of the bird and saw silver webbing wrapped around his toes. He touched it with his thumb and forefinger and tried to pull away. Unfortunately it just created an even longer string of webbing from his fingers to the pigeon foot.

His eyes narrowed as he looked over at Spider-Man.

"It dissolves in 2 hours?" The younger hero added with a grin.

"Spidey…"

"Yeah I know. Hold on." 

The young man reached into his backpack and pulled out a pair of kid scissors and snipped it away.

"What's on those?"

"It's some chemical compound my friend made. It cuts through webbing really easily. He explained what it was once but I like zoned out midway because chemistry really isn't my strong suit."

Sam hummed in approval.

"You wanna help me get this webbing off her?"

The duo worked in silence as they tried their best to take care of the injured pigeon. Sam fed her sugar water and Spidey very carefully tried to remove all of the webbing. Once or twice Sam had to yell at Redwing because "Pigeons are friends. Not food."

"So how'd you get bird powers, anyways?" Spidey asked.

"The Red Skull. He used the cosmic cube and gave me a psychic bond with Redwing. And eventually I taught myself to use that ability and extended it to all other birds."

The kid shrugged his shoulders.

"That's pretty cool. But like isn't it weird that you got your powers from a Nazi?"

Sam leaned his head to the side in thought.

"Yeah? But like a few years later I used those same powers and made a flock of birds attack him. So that was fun."

"Is that when you and Cap were still roommates?"

"What?"

"I was talking to Luke Cage the other day and he told me that you and Cap used to be roommates."

Sam sat the sugar water down and looked at the younger hero.

_ I'm going to kill Luke next time I see him. _ He thought to himself.

"How old are you?"

"Um…. 20?"

Sam stared at the kid.

"Okay.. I'm 16."

"Okay so I can tell you this. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else, okay?"

Spidey's entire body lit up.

"Scouts honor." He added while crossing his heart.

"Me and Steve were in a relationship. A romantic one. For a while. That's what Luke means by 'roommates'". 

Spider-man's body instantly relaxed.

"Oh that's it? Everyone knows that."

Sam's eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'everyone knows that'???"

"I mean what I said. If you ask anyone in the superhero community if you and Cap used to date. They would say 'yes.' Even Nova knows that and he's not that bright…"

"One, don't be mean to Nova he's a nice kid. Two, how did I not know this??"

"I don't know. I guess you just don't pay attention."

"I think I got it all off." The spiderling said as he showed Sam his work.

"Good job, kid."

Sam picked up the pigeon and held it up in front of him.

"You okay?"

_ Coo. Coo.  _

"I know. You can stay here tonight and rest up, okay?"

_ Coo. _

Sam looked around and emptied out a container he used for old papers. He then proceeded to head to the bathroom for a towel.

"I wish I could warm this up."

"Oh. I can do that!" Spiderman responded.

Sam handed him the towel.

"What do you have a magical power I don't know about?"

The spiderman's hand lit up with a blue light and electricity spouted out of it.

Sam touched the towel and it was warm.

"Thank you?"

"It's called a venom blast. And you're welcome!"

Sam them layered the box. Warmed towel. Pigeon.

"Is Tweety gonna be okay?"

"She's gonna be fine. She just needs to rest up and I'll try and feed her some bird seed in the morning."

"What about Redwing? Won't he eat her?"

"Nah. I've got him trained."

"Can I call you when you release her? I wanna see her go off back into the city."

Sam smiled.

"Sure why not. You have my number?"

"Yeah. Luke Cage gave it to me."

Sam sighed.

"Stop hanging out with Luke. He's a bad influence on you."

"What?? He pays me to babysit his kid when Squirrel Girl is busy."

"How much?"

"$20."

Sam laughed heartedly.

"That kid is starting to get super strength. And she's 2. Tell him to pay you more."

"Maybe I will."

The Spiderling started to grab his stuff and started to head out through the window.

"Thank you, Falcon!" 

"No problem, kid."

Sam cleaned up and sat "Tweety" on the window sill after moving Redwing's perch to another window.

He went to the kitchen and threw away his now cold popcorn. 

_ What a night. _ He thought to himself.

Soon his phone started to ring. It was Steve.

"Hey Sam. How's your night going?" The voice on the other end picked up.

"I just saved a pigeon."

"Aww that's so sweet of you! I just took down a hydra base with Bucky."

"Some family time that's sweet. Hey did you know that everyone knows about us or did I have to find that out from the younger Spider-Man myself?"

  
\------------

A few days later Sam woke up to the sound of knocking on his front door.

_ Probably a damn door salesman. _ Sam muttered as he put on some pants.

When he opened the door, the last person he expected to see was Steve Rogers wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. He was holding up a Star Wars DVD.

"You wanna see if Han shot first with me?" He asked. His baby blues staring at Sam.

"Just a movie?" Sam asked.

"We could order some Thai food from the place on 21st street if you want?"

Sam sighed. After his discussion with Steve on the phone a few days ago, they've decided to remain friends because they're previous relationship didn't turn out the way they wanted it to be. The timing just wasn't right.

"Just as friends?" He asked.

"Just as friends." Steve parroted back.

Sam opened the door wider and let his best friend into his apartment.

"I'm gonna go grab my phone and order. 2 orders of yellow curry and 5 spring rolls, right?"

"You got it." Steve added with a mock salute.

Sam unlocked his phone and was about to order until he saw an unread text message from "Spiderman (the young one)" that read:

"hey. we're still releasing tweety at 3 right?"

_ Shit. _ Sam thought to himself.

"Hey, Steve. We might have to reschedule." He said as he moved back to the living room.

"I gotta release the pigeon I saved with Spiderman."

Steve's eyes darted from the TV to Sam's. 

"That's fine. Can I come with? I don't really have anything to do today."

Sam thought it over. Is he really going to let someone he might still have slight feelings for come with him to do something as beautiful as releasing a previously injured bird?

A man that looks like that? Yes.

"Okay. You can come with. But no flirting."

"Since when have I ever flirted with you?"

"Steve… the first time we met, you said that I was hot."

"We were on an island and you were sweating."

"Mhm. C'mon let's go to the pigeon coop. He's waiting."

When they stepped on the elevator to the top floor of the apartment building, Steve kept stealing glances at the other man.

"What did I just say?" Sam asked.

"What? I'm not flirting. I'm looking."

"Keep it in your pants, Rogers."

When they entered they entered the rooftop through the hatch. The first thing Sam saw was his huge pigeon coop filled with pigeons from around the city eating and drinking water that he put out every morning. The second thing was Spiderman standing near the edge of the roof. Next to him was Ms. Marvel in her burkini suit. And Nova wearing his black Nova helmet.

Sam whistled to get their attention.

"Oh hey, Falcon. Sorry I brought friends. They wanted to see it too, I guess." Spidey said. 

Ms. Marvel's eyes were huge when she looked behind Sam.

"You didn't tell me Captain America was gonna be here!!" he heard her murmer to Spider-Man. 

"It's fine. I brought a friend too."

"Hello!" Steve waved to the younger heroes.

"I'm Nova!" the helmeted hero said as he held up his hand.

"And that's Ms. Marvel." He pointed his head in her direction.

"If she ever stops freaking out." He added under his breath.

"Sorry. It's just that… I don't think I've ever met you before? I mean I've met Wolverine. The old short one. But Captain America? A whole new ball park." Ms. Marvel said gleefully.

"You've met Sam and he was Captain America. He did a fine job too, if I may add." Steve said with a smile as he looked at the man in question.

Sam rolled his eyes. 

"But uh, I've seen your week. All 3 of yours actually. And I think that you've done a great job. Keep doing what you're doing."

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?" Sam muttered under his breath.

"Thank you's." came from the mouth of the younger heroes. Excited that someone like Captain America believed in their causes.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road." Sam said aloud as he set down the box with Tweety in front of him. He bent down to have a one on one.

Sam tickled the pigeons feathers.

"Hey sweetheart." he muttered as he saw the bird open her eyes.

"You ready to fly back into the open again?"

Coo. The pigeon responded.

"Yeah. Me too."

He lifted up Tweety from her box and stood up.

"On 3. Yeah?"

"1...2...3!"

Sam let go of the bird and watched it fly away from the rooftop and into the bright blue Harlem sky. The sun reaching its high point on the horizon.

"It's beautiful." He heard Steve whisper. They're bodies suddenly less than an inch away from each other. The back of Steve's hand inching towards Sam's. The latter looked down and looped his pinkie with the other man. 

"Yeah, Steve. It is."

Maybe we could make this work this time. Sam thought to himself.

"Not gonna lie, I'm a little bit emotional." Spidey said. His voice cracking a tad.

Nova punched his friend in the shoulder.

"C'mon it wasn't that bad, Spidey."

"Says the person who cried during Toy Story 3." Ms. Marvel chimed in.

"Hey! I'll have you know that film is a masterpiece."

Sam watched as the trio of young heroes easily joked around with each other.

"Hey. You guys want some pizza? I'm buying."

A small chorus of "yeahs!" answered back.

"Meet me downstairs!"

Sam watched as the same trio of kids jumped off the rooftop with ease.

"Since when are the kids getting better superpowers then I have?"

Steve chuckled from behind him.

"I don't know. Talking to birds it pretty cool." he responded.

"Okay, that's how I know how you're sucking up to me. Nobody says that 'bird powers are cool'." 

"I don't know. They kinda are. It was really sexy of you when you called that flock of birds on the Red Skull that one time."

"Oh so now I'm sexy?"

"Mhm."

The duo walked downstairs together hand and hand like they used to be. But this time, the timing was perfect.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave comments and kudos if you liked it. Follow me on tumblr @captainamericasamwilson


End file.
